1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of changing and delivering personal information and to a personal information change and delivery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When some personal information including a name, an employment office, an assigned department or position within the office, an office postal address, an office telephone number, an office FAX number, an office E-mail address, a business hours mobile telephone number, a private E-mail address, a private mobile telephone number, a home telephone number, and a home postal address of a person changes, the person himself (or herself) gives multiple destinations or recipients a notice such as a marriage announcement, a change of work location notice, a change of job notice, a change of address notice or the like by postal service, by facsimile, or by E-mail. On the other hand, the respective recipients update their data records such as an address book based on the received information, or store the notification as it is. Or, after personal information has changed, the pertinent person awaits an opportunity of meeting certain recipients (i.e. individuals who need to be informed), and when such an opportunity arises, then provides the respective recipients with his or her visiting card having thereon the new personal information printed, while the recipients similarly update their data records including an address book or store the visiting card.
In the case mentioned above, however, each of the recipients has to update their own data records such as an address book, which is very burdensome. Particularly, such personal information stored in, application software including a spread sheet program, an internet browser, a mailer, and a postal address printing software in a personal computer of these recipients and the relevant telephone number stored in a mobile telephone must be all updated to digitize them by the individual recipients by manually entering the received information. These tasks are very tiresome and the recipients tend to make a typing error, and may sometimes forget to update to new information contents.
In addition, a personal information contributor (i.e., a person of the information source) has to send a notice about a change of personal information to every one of multiple recipients. Such a task is very troublesome and often induces a mistake. For example, in the case of transference to a new work location, the relevant person has to prepare two types of notices, one of which notifies about a change of work location only and the other of which notifies about various changes including a change of postal address, and then send one or both of them depending on the individual recipients. Thus the personal information contributor has to expend enormous efforts, thereby errors are apt to occur.
That is, according to the conventional procedures as mentioned above, it is difficult to always keep personal information up-to-date and it is not uncommon that contact with someone is lost.
It is predicted that, in a future society, persons who belong to a single company or organization until their retirement age will reduce, and the occupation changes of so-called currently active working persons will increase. Therefore, the occasion required to change personal information data will more frequently arises. Accordingly, in order to maintain the personal information up-to-date with the conventional procedures, both of the information contributor and the recipients must expend enormous efforts and further pay special attention to avoid mistakes.